The end in sight
by F1 Lover 2004
Summary: After Anakin Skywalker goes missing for the 3rd time in battle Ashoka Tanno along with her trust side kick Captin Rex, kust find him until she is called baxk to the jedi temple. Will Rex find him, before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1 - Why?

**I don't own any of the characters in this story all credit goes to George Luccus and Luccusfilm.**

With Anakin's squadron suffering heavy losses. Commander Tano deduced that it is a good idea, to start thinking of another strategy, that was until...

"Commander Tano, we have a problem" said her captain.

"What wrong,Rex" said Asoka.

"General Skywalker has disappeared"

Oh no, thought Ashoka. This had happened too many times and Asoka was starting to become a habit. She was also sick of having to contact Obi-Wan for help to find him.

"Don't worry, Rex, I will contact Master Kenobi to come and find him. Keep your forces fighting up their..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as Rex interrupted her saying, " I am sorry to interrupted, but... I am not sure how much long we can last doing this strategy"

"Ok, Captain but just keep trying and start retreating back to camp" said Ashoka before cutting him off and tried to cantaxt Obi-Wan.

Across The Galaxy:

Obi-Wan was talking to Admrial Killian, suggesting a plan of action for the next two days.

"No, No, No I don't think that it will work. We have to remember that not everyone is as strong as the 501st" Obi-Wan was then cut of by Cody who came bursting through the door.

"Sorry to bust in like this General but we have just revived word form the 501st"

This cause Admiral Killian and General Kenobi to come running out of the bridge and into the command room.

"Ashoka what is going on?"ask Obi-Wan

"We have run into some difficulty and by that I mean that Anakin has gone missing again and Captain Rex's forces are heavily taking unstoppable casualties"said Ashoka sounding very desperate.

Obi-Wan stood their and shook his head, before looking at Cody and Admiral Killian with a look that told them they were going to save the 501st.

"Don't worry Ashoka, we are on our way just make sure to keep as many men as you can alive, please."

Obi-Wan had just finished when Cody interrupted and said, "Please stay in contact with Rex to make sure nothing really bad happens"

"I will Cody, don't worry" said Ashoka before the call was cut off.

Obi-Wan looked at Cody and sighed. Cody banged his fist on the table, hoping the faulty connection would come back.

"What are we going to do about them" asked Cody, "they always keep going and getting them selves into trouble"

"I don't know Cody, I really have no idea how Anakin keeps managing to disappear and leave his troops in the most unpractical situations"

Cody just laughed at the way so Obi-Wan said this it was the I am fed up with Anakin look. Cody would know because he was always around Obi-Wan when he said this.

They were going to have to think of something fast if they were to go and recuse them.

"Are they coming," Rex asked Ashoka as she came up beside him and his second in command, Jessie.

"I don't know, Rex, because my communication was cut short by the Jedi council, who want me to report back to the temple and Anakin to report of the mission process, but sadly we can't do either of those in less I was to leave you guys here and me go back to them temple"

" You can't do that, Commander Tano, we would all die out here" said Jessie.

Ashoka went quite for a second. She knew that Jessie was right and she would loses her best friends, but if she didn't go she would be disobeying the Jedi council's orders which we worse than disobeying her own Masters orders. She didn't know what to do, she knew that the 501st were counting on her and she one one of Genral Skywalker's second-in-command. The reason she was one I'd because Anakin Skywalker could not decide who would be his second-in-command.

It was Rex who broke the silence that had become in between the firing of blasters.

"Commander, what are you going to do." Said Rex, " You shouldn't disobey orders from the Jedi Couscil but we need you here more than ever. Please make the right choice?"

"I don't know what to do. I could try and contact the cousicl back and tell them the bad news but I don't know, I can't leave you guys here to die, it's not the Jedi way"

_How will Ashoka decide what to do will she leave her friends behind or will she go against orders? Does she have a decision to?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Help has arrived

Rex knew what Asoka's decided on, but he didn't want to know where or not he would still believe it when it can. He knew that she would not go against the councils order that easy? But will General Kenobi and Cody get here before they were all killed off?

It was Kix who broke Rex chain of thought by asking, " Captain, are you ok? You have seemed out of it since Commader Tannon came back from informing German Kenobi if our situation?"

"...Sorry Kix. I'm fine. Just wondering when General Kenobi and Cody will get here to save our backs."

Kic didn't respond straight away just kept looking at his caption knowing that there was something deep in him that was wrong, but didn't dear say anything about it. "We are going to need General Kenobi, even more the longer we wait for him."

Rex nodded in agreement but their conversation was soon over as a rocket from a rocket launchers came over their heads.

"Get down" screamed Fives as the rockets hit some of their men on the left side.

It all went quite after the first few had been launched. "Do you think that they are gone?" Asked a shine called Tup.

"I'm not sure Tup," said Rex, he was going to add something more when Kix finished off his sentence. "They usually don't just fire one rocket and then stop. Is anybody hurt."

"No" came the corus of replies from behind them.

"Should we keep moving, we don't want to still be here if they are going to fire more" said Hardcase. They all looked at their Captain, who didn't respond with words to keep what they were doing quite but respond with a hand motion that told the betalian to keep moving.

"General," asked Cody, who was doing to wait for his respond before continuing, but decided at the last minute against that, "General, do you think that the council idea to bring Ashoka back from fighting with the 501st was a good idea?" Shaking of the slight disness that struck him as the left the Command center.

"No Cody, I don't, I don't even know why they are doing it in the first place, this really isn't a good idea because if she has to leave before we get there the whole of Anakin's bataline would be dead" Obi-Wan said sounding really frustrated. Leaving Cody with no response and just walked out leaving his General.

Cody walked down the stairs and found Waxer and Boil, two of his best troopers standing there. He walked up beside them to see what they were doing.

"...You know the Commander won't agree to that Waxer" said Boil

"I still think that this is a good idea. Also have you noticed that we are moving through hyperspace?" Said Waxer. It was Cody who them answered the next question.

"Yes, we are moving through hyperspace," said Cody, at the sight of their Cammander Waxer and Boil jumped to attention, Cody laughter slightly, " Stand down, I am here to answer your question, not to give you orders. Now for your question, we are heading to SAVE the 501st for all suffering a painful death"

Waxer and Boil looked at each other and then back at Cody. "I am joking with the painful death part but not about saving them General Skywalker has done one of his magic tricks on them and have left in the middle of the battle wich Rez's forces are taking quite a bartering."

"That makes more sense, sir" said Waxer, whilst Boil nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Rex and Kix were the only ones who were still standing and not laid out from exhaustion. That doesn't include Fives who has two much energy for anybody natural to cope with, this wasn't a good things and kix knew that the Captain knew that.

"How long do you think we will hold out, Kix" said Rex, sounding tired and wanting to just collapse on Kix, who didn't look so good himself.

"I am not sure Captain, I really don't know"


	3. Chapter 3-Home time

"How long do you think that they will hold up" asked Cody. Obi-Wan gave Cody the 'I don't know' look. After this look Cody automatically shut up because he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of his Genral. Cody was extremely worried about Rex because no matter how much he thought about it he knew Rex was going to be fine but he was the only one who knew that Rex felt really sick. Cody was the only one who new this.

Rex was sat there thinking that the longer he left himself feeling unwell the worse he was going to get and Rex new that. Rex looked up at the sky hoping to see the Negotiator in the atmosphere.

"You ok, Captain?" Aske Kix, breaking Rex's train of thought, " You look pale, that's all"

Rex gasped starting to realise that he was feeling so sick but knew he couldn't tell the medic because he would go full medic moad and tell him to rest the one thing that the Captain couldn't do at the minute.

"Yes I am fine, Kix" Rex snapped, just after he realised he snapped he quickly said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap"

"It's ok, Rex, I can understand that you want to go back to the ship and relax, because I want to do the same"

Just after they had the conversation the rain started to poor down again, "Why, why now?" The Captain said sounding really annoyed.

On the Negotiator:

"We are entering the system, Genral" said one of the clones in the bridge. After this sentence was said Cody automatically sighed, causing a few clone to look at him.

"Bored the Gunships" said General Kenobi.

"Sir Yes Sir"

On the ground:

Rex and Kix day there shoulder to shoulder trying to keep warm. A shiver ran down the medic as both of them curled closer together.

"Kix...," Rex started, before shivering and continueing, "my stomach hurts, my head hurts and my whole body hurts."

"I know, Rex but there is nothing I can do, are medical supplies are depleted, sorry" said Kix looking at the Captain and then putting if hand on the Captain and pulling him closer to keep him warm.

Cody and Obi-Wan were boarding the gun ships and getting ready to leave when a transmission came in,

_"Genral Kenobi, do you read me"_

_"I read you loud and clear, Kix"_

_"Where are you? We need transportation now_

_"We are just setting off"_

_"Ok, make sure you bring medical supplies, please"_

_"Don't worry Kix, we are coming to get you don't worry, the 212th our"_

"Kix, are we...get out of here" Rex coughs.

"Don't worry are going soon, Captain" said Kix, pulling Rex closer to keep him warm, because he was starting to shiver. "I really hope, that they get here soon"

Kix was the only one still standing when he first heard the first sound of gunships. "Final" said Jess

"It's about time" said Fives, before shaking as they all realised how wet and cold they all were. Rex and Kix both stood there and looked at the 501st, and laugh.

"This legion is the best for not realising things" jokes Rex.

"Well Genral, they all seemed to have survived?" Joked Waxer, making everyone laugh but Cody who gave Waxer that 'shut up' look.

"Waxer, stop this is something that we shouldn't be joking about they are our brothers" snapped Cody, and everyone shut up.

"Listen Commander, you don't have to act like this, what is wrong with you" Obi-Wab snapped back, causing Cody to look away with tears in his eyes.

"Pilot are we ready to land"

"Yes, Genral" said the Pilot

"Captain they are landing" said Fives, and went and jumped on to him causing Rex to fall backwards.

"I know, Fives. I have eyes and I can uses them" said Rex, trying to shake of the disness that over came him, "Gather you stuff boys we are going home, well not home but you know what I mean"

"Rex are you ok" asked Fives, gasping Rex and he collapsed in his arms."KIX"


	4. Chapter 4 - Plan Needed

"Kix," Fives said again, "What is wrong with him?"

"Fives he has a fever and a quite bad one, we just need to get him back to the Negotiator or the Resolute" said Kix, putting his hand on the Captain forehead.

The Captain wimped slightly as Kix put a cold had on his forehead. Fives looked up to the sky and back down at the Captain before helping him up and asking, "Are you all right"

"I will be fine once we got back to the ship" shivered Rex, putting his hand on Fives to sturdy himself. Fives took Rex's hand and helped him over to the rock that him and Kix were sat on earlier.

CODY'S PERCPECTIVE:

"Cody, Cody," somebody shouted at me. I felt somebody's hand go on my shoulder it was warm and comforting a leened slightly on it.

"Do you think we should call a medic" the same person said, well I think it was the same person.

"No,we already have a medic, me" said Somebody different, " Cody are you ok?"

I suddenly realised I was flying, in a gun ship on the floor of the gunship, my head was pounding and the Genral was stood infrount of me looking very worried. Corki was busy cheacking that there was nothing else wrong with me. He was a 501st medic but had suffered a twisted ankle from falling down the stairs but was better now.

"Commander, stop moving around other wise you are going to make yourself worse" said Corki, sounding very frustrated.

"What happened?" I asked, looking between Genral Kenobi and Corki.

"Well..., after we went through the atmosphere you collapsed on to Waxer and have been out cold since." Said Obi-Wan. I looked at Waxer with an a apolojectic look.

"We are coming into land" said Joker, another one of the 501st members, I really need to tell Rex thank you for his men.

"We really need to stop borrowing the 501st, don't we, Boil" I said to Boil one of my best men, who just laughed. We all looked down to see most of the 501st running towards us.

"Good to see you again, Cody." Said Rex to me.

3rd PERSON VIEW:

As the 212th landered next to the 501st as they went running up to them.

"We are getting out of here, boys" screamer a trooper, from the back. There was a chorus of cheers as the 212th pilled out to help the injured.

"Genral Kenobi" Said Rex, as the Genral came up to them.

"Captain Rex, how are you?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"I am fine, sir, just a bit tried and ready just to fall down but other than that fine, sir."

"You and my old paderone are more alike than you think. Speaking of Anakin any idea where he went?"

"No, sir the last we heard from him and some troops were they were exploring the top of the ledge and then we haven't been able to contact them since."

"I guess Asoka had to go back to Corresant."

"Yes Genral and that was when the droids retreat."

"REX your ok,"Said Cody, who came up up behind them, "what happened?"

"I will tell you about it on the ship, Commander, I just want rest." Answered Rex.

"That you will, Captain we are heading back now." Said Obi-Wan pitting his hand on the Captain's shoulder and leading him onto a gun ship ready to head back to the ships.

Obi-Wab hand led Rex onto the ship, and made him stand between him and Cody to make sure the Captain would make it back to the ship.

Back on the ship:

"So, Rex Old Boy, what was wrong down there?" Asked Cody, looking at Rex.

"It's nothing Cody." Said Rex. Causing Cody to give Rex a second glance. Rex looked at Cody and put on a brave smile.

"No you are not Rex, please tell me."

"It's just my head hurts and my tiredness is really getting the best of me."

"You will be fine, just sleep and relax." Said Cody putting his hand on Rex shoulder and pulling him closer, "Don't worry, just see some medics and get something for it."

"No" cried Rex, gripping Cody harder.

"Captain stop being so stubborn" Said Cody, pulling himself away from Rex.

"Please Cody, don't go" Said Rex grabbing Cody quickly, maybe al little too quickly. As Cody had to grab his brother from falling in the floor. Cody gentle sat down and pulled Rex closer into him to keep him warm. Cody could feel his com link beeping but didn't care because he knew if he answered it it would disturb Rex. Cody throught, 'What ever it is, it will have to wait'. Cody put his hand onto Rex forehead and felt that he had a really bad temperature, 'we really need to take you to a medic'. After a while Cody feel asleep with Rex and the two commanding officers left there second in command's in charge.


	5. Chapter 5 - Captured

"Admiral, have you seen our Commanding officers?" Questioned Obi-Wan, while looking at the Admrial.

"Now you mentioned it Genral Kenobi, I have not seen them in a while" Said Admrial Killian.

"I am going to check down in Cody's room do you want to come with me?"

"I don't see why not, Genral."

The Admrial and Obi-Wan set off down to Cody's room to see where the Commander and the Captain were. They first knocked and after they didn't answer they went in to see if they were in there, to find. Cody leaning on the back of the bunk and Rex curled in his arms. Obi-Wan walked up to Rex and put his hand gently on his forehead, to find the Captain had a bad temperature.

"Admrial, come and help me more... who would be the lightest..." Asked Obi-Wan.

"Rex would probably be the lightest and are we moving him onto the top bunk."

Obi-Wab nodded and he and the Admrial tried to move Rex without waking him up but failed because one move and Rex had woken up.

"Come on Captain go back to sleep." The Admrial Said, looking at the Captain who after he said this Rex had go back to sleep, and Obi-Wan gently lifted Rex onto the top bunk. Then the Admrial moved Cody down into the bed properly and they both left the two asleep in there beds.

Rex went back to sleep, as Obi-Wab gently lifted him into the top bunk.

Admrial Killian move Cody down into the bed, and covered him up.

Cody tosed and turned as he got comtable in his bed, as Obi-Wab and the Admrial left.

Meanwhile on the planet below;

Anakin Skywalker sat in the wonderful prison cell the separatists had given him. 'Just brilliant,' Anakin thought, 'I am freezing cold and the won't even give me my clock, its not like I am going to escape.'

Anakin had no idea how he got there, but he new that Rex and his betalian would be strugglering with the really bad strategy that he had left them with. He knew they were alive because he could feel their force presence in his mind, this was the only comforting thing he had and it was making him feel warm in side.

The last thing that he remembered was:

"Now, Rex you and your third of the batlian you will move up throug the left side of the gorge, Asoka you and you third of the batlian with go through the left and I will come through the middle with the rest of the men."

"Copy that General, we should make this quick through because there are dark and thunder's clouds coming this way, and I don't really want to be caught in a thunderstorm." Said Anakin's Captain.

"Same here Master, if I have a council meeting to go to, I don't want to be wet through." Said Ashoka.

"Don't worry you two who are worried about a bit of rain."

"We need more that just man power, Genral" said Rex.

"Stop it, Rex, we will be fine."

Anakin sat there think that this was going to be the last time that he ever sore Rex, Ashoka and the 501st.


	6. Chapter 6 - Plan

"So, Anakin Skywalker has finally fallen" Said Ventrass.

" I have not fall, I am meanly waiting for my troops to come and get me." Said Anakin

Ventrass snarled at Anakin.

"Don't give me that look, you know that it is correct." Said Anakin

Back on the Negotiator:

"Rex wake up" Said Cody, "Come on we haven't got all day" he said shakeing the Captain awake.

"What are you doing Cody" replied Rex

"Did you clime out of bed last night and move yourself to the top bunk"

"No"

"Then how did you get up there"

"Probably the Genrals" Cody dragged Rex out of the bed hopping that the Captain was going to stop him, but Rex didn't and fell straight on top of the Commander.

"Where are we?" Said Cody

"To be honest with you, I have no idea?"

"We are a great pair when put together. Now if you don't mind Captain. GET OFF OF ME."

"Sorry" replied Rex, moving off of Cody.

"Well..." said Cody, "We really ought to keep track of time, we don't want to set a bad example to our men. Right Rex. Rex"

Cody's quick reflexes,is what caught the Captain before he hit the ground. Even without touching Rex's forehead he could feel the heat radiating off of the Captain. 'Were gonna need a medic and a lot more time' thought Cody.

"Corki, Corki do you Reed me?"

"Yes, Commander."

"I need your help!"

Between Corki and Major Hypes they manage to figure out what was wrong with the Captain.

"It's still doesn't solve where they got the virus from." Said Cody

"As a medic, I know that virus like these don't just appear like this." Said Corki.

"I think we are going to need some help." Said Major Hypes

"What kind of help, Major." Said Corki, with Cody listening on very intently.

"From a old friend of mine."

Unknow to Anakin that no matter how hard he tried he just could seemed to shake this feeling that was growing in his head. Nobody new that this was going to be the down fall of the Clone Wars...


	7. Chapter 7-Plan Part 2

Night white lights seemed to blind Cody around every corner. The same face looked back at him. His face. Cody didn't know were Major Hypes was taking him but he knew were ever he wading going was to see somebody who knew a lot about medic stuff. That aspect was never his strong point.

"We nearly there?"

"If you don't mind me asking, Major, who are we going to see?" Asked Corki, who Cody has insisted to come along.

"Somebody that our Captain and Commander know very well"

'Well that narrows it down' thought Cody. 'But still I haven't been back to Kamino since ARC training, and that felt like years ago.'

They lights seemed to be getting brighter the further they got into the facility.

"Is it just me, or does it seemed to be getting wired that all of the people walking by are looking at use like were are from a different planet" said Corki. The three stop and turn around finding that the same group of cadets that had just walked past them, was still staring at them.

"I know what you mean." Said Cody, the three then continued on their journey.

Negotiator:

"Rex, do you have any idea where Commander Cody, Major Hypes and Field Medic Corki have gone." Asked a very demanding Adrmial Killian.

"Sir, if I knew I would tell you, but I don't do I can't, sorry sir" replied Rex.

"Don't stress, hey, just make sure you are feeling better because Kenobi wants to go into another battle"

"He's staring to sound like Genral Skywalker on a good day."

Unknow place in the Galaxy:

"What do you want Ventrass." Demanded Anakin Skywalker.

"Information." Replied the Sith Lord.

"Take your information and let me go"

"No because your not the one I want"

"Who do you want then?"

"Your dear, loving Captain."

"Sorry, to spoil your day Ventrass but you won't get to him."

"No, you are wrong Skywalker, you are all falling right into my trap."

"I don't think so"

The Negotiators med bay was the last place Captain Rex wanted to be, ok he would amit that it was beeper than the Resoluts med bay, maybe because the medics were nicer. He still didn't want to be there, his Genral was missing and he wanted to be out searching for him, but what makes it worse was Cody, Major Hypes and Corki were all missing ass well. This theme was become increasingly popular and always seemed to centre around Rex.

"How are you feeling." Asked Genral Kenobi, snapping Rex back in to reality.

"Better"

"Well that good because you are now in Command of both the 501st and 212th."

Rex paled and began feel very sick again. Kenobi must have sensed it because he then said, "Or maybe you and Woolly could be co-commanders of the 501st and the 212th."

"Yes, I would like that."

"Now we have a lost Jedi to find. Now as Major Hypes is not around to release you from the medical bay, I will. Come on we have a battle to plan."

Rex got up out of bed but paled to a ghostly white colour and Obi-Wan punched Rex gently back in to bed. "Rex, stay hear and get better while your co-commader and I plan the battle strategy. Also find out where my missing padawan has gone." Obi-Wan got up heading towards the door when he stopped and turned around. Causing the one coming Kix to also stop and look between the two. "Also, Rex don't force yourself to feel better. I can many with out you. On second thought it would be better if we had the Captain on the 501st to assist us. Good day to you all."

"Do I want to know what that was about" asked Kix. Rex just shock his head because that was all he could manage without throwing up.


	8. Chapter 8-Time for Action

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

" I agree with Corki we should be back on the ship helping a sick Captain. Not wandering around hallways aimlessly."

"I agree, with the Commander."

"Listen I know that you are worried Cody, but sitting on a ship. Comforting a stubborn Captain, ain't going to help his chance of getting through this. Plus you know Rex, he won't sit around doing nothing." Snapped Major Hypes.

"It's not that," snapped Cody back, " It's the fact that I know what is to come."

"And What May that be." Said Corki finally stepping between the commanding officers.

"It's... It's... It's that..."

"Well spit it out."

"Rex isn't the only one of my batch mates to have this virus. All of them have and..." Cody's eyes stared to water and he spoke about his past and what happened to all his other batch mates. "They all died."

Major Hypes stoped dead in his tracks and turned around and look at Cody. "You mean that this is a common thing within your batch."

"Not common, just more common than every other batch that came out before us"

"Why?" Asked Corki, "Why you? Did they do something different with your DNA?"

"As a matter of fact yes. We were the first batch of the new DNA. Let's just say that the DNA didn't get very far after us. The Kamions thought that it was a good idea, to make us more inpendent but after, CT-11-4444 got sick, they started to realise the flaw in our DNA. They stop producing clones like us and decommissioned all those with the same DNA as us."

"Why didn't they decommission you?" Questioned Corki.

"They couldn't. They only realised after the first battle of Genois. Meaning we had lost so many clones, they had to let us go through the training. After we were let out into the GAR more of use fell ill and most of them got decommissioned, so the Jedi wouldn't find out. Well all of them got decommissioned expected from, Me, Rex, Woffle, Bly, Colt and Fox. We were all to close to high ranking offices, such as the Jedi council. Non of us were showing sins of symptoms so the kanions thought that it would only effect a few of us."

"They were wrong!" Said Major Hypes, speaking after a long moment of silence, " Rex isn't infectored with the same thing. He is infected with something that can't come from DNA, you all were. Somebody, such as Ventruss, planted toxin into your food as young cadets and it would only effect you in due corse."

"Meaning?" Asked Corki, looking at Major Hypes.

"Ventruss, has the cure."

"Brilliant smart guy" said a sarcastic Cody, "We have on glad img your amazing plan."

"What?" The medic's said in unison.

"How are we meant to find Ventruss, because we have no idea in the world where she or Genral 'I'm good at disappearing' are."

"Genral Kenobi and Skywalker have something called a force bond, if we use that. I bet where ever Genral Skywalker is the Lady of the Sith is there two."

"The lady of the Sith, that's a new one."

"Let's move we are attracting too much attention." Cody said pointing behind at the cadets standing behind and staring at them.

"Back to the Negotiator?"

"Yes" came the unison reply for Cody and Corki.

Meanwhile:

On the Negotiator, Woolly and Rex were planing a strategy, when Genral Kenobi came in.

"Good news boys," said Obi-Wan sounding too happy for the cones liking, " you are still going to be Co-commanders of the 501st but Cody is going to be commanding the 212th."

"So you found him then" said a pale Rex

"Funny you should say that, yes I did. Actually, I didn't Genral Shark T did. They were on kamino." Rex and Woolly gave a sidewards glance at each other, both looking confused and worried about why there Commander was on kamino.


	9. Chapter 9 - Action

"So you want information from my Captain. Any reason you want my Captain?"

"As a matter of fact yes, Skywalker."

Anakin cursed slightly under his breath before looking Ventuss dead in the eyes. "Why would you want my Captain. Rex hasn't done anything wrong to upset you."

"His batch mates have?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin growled under his breath. If he wasn't chained up and extremely tired he would have forced chocked Ventruss to get the information out of her. But lucky for her, she told him any way.

"Your Captain, Commander's Cody, Woffle, Bly, Colt and Fox. Are the only clones remaining from a experiment I did on kamino when they were just young cadets. The others were all decommissioned as a fault in their DNA. You Jedi never new and no clone in the army know or the senate. It was all kept under the belt at kamino. They decommissioned all of the other cadets th were after them as well and changed the food menu so that I couldn't do it again. They were just prawns in my experiment. And now that experiment will come true. All you have to do is bring your Captain to me and you can have the antidote for the poison."

"Why weren't Rex, Cody, Woffle, Bly, Colt and Fox decommissioned?"

"They weren't decommissioned because they were too close to you Jedi and the senate. It would look strange if the army's best men just disappeared one day. They showed no effect to the poison, until now?"

"What do you mean, until now?"

"Haven't you noticed your Captain has been acting odd for the past too weeks."

"No"

"We"l the poison is starting to work on your pressures right hand man."

"You wouldn't dear kill him infrount of me." Anakin said warning, Ventruss not to kill him.

"No Skywalker not if he gives me the information I want."

"Fine, I will bring him hear. But under one condition..."

Ventruss, had started to walk to the door, stoped and turned around to look at the cold, shivering Jedi.

"I get to watch what you do to him."

"Well, Anakin Skywalker, you have your self a deal. I will bring you your com link so you can bring you Captain to me. By the way we are on dathomia and make sure he comes alone."

Ventruss turned and walked out the door leaving Anakin to worry about his Captain. When the door opened slightly and his cloak and his com link came through. 'Time to contact Rex.'

Negotiator:

Rex sat in Cody's room with his blanket rapped around his shivering form. Woolly sat opposite him and the were trying to fin out where in the galaxy where Anakin Skywalker was, little did they know that their life was about to get so much easier. Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The com link sounded, snapping both men out of there thoughts. "Hello."

_"Rex, so good to hear your voice."_

Woolly and Rex looked at each other before Rex responsed with, "Genral Skywalker"

"_Yes it is me, let's skip to the point. I need you to come to these quodinates to meat me. They are on dathomia."_

"Do I want to know why?"

"_Probably best if you don't"_

"Ok, I am coming now."

"_Thank you, Rex, just make sure you come alone."_

"Ok, see you soon, I guess."

Genral Skywalker cut out.

"Why would he want you to go to dathomia." Asked Woolly

"I have no idea, but he is the Genral."

"Yer, I know but you can't go alone."

"Well he wants me to."

"No, Rex. I meant it literally, you can't go alone you won't make it through hyperspace, let alone land the ship in dathomia's atmosphere."

"What do you suggest?"

"I will fly you, but wait on the ship until you come back with the Genral."

"Sounds like a deal."

Woolly nodded and look at Rex.

"Hey, Woolly"

"Yes, Rex?"

"Should we tell, Genral Kenobi because it sounded like he didn't want anybody to know."

"Maybe we shouldn't, but just go anyway and hope for the best, I mean Cody is coming back."

"You don't mind getting in trouble then?"

"I will happily take the consequences."

"I guess we are leaving tonight?"

"Let's do this" said the second smug Captain.


	10. Chapter 10- Hyperspace

"Alright, where are my right hand men?" Came Obi-Wan cry through the corridors. All the troopers within the mess hall turned and look at their Genral as he came rushing through the doors clearly expecting to find Rex and Woolly waiting for him but instead he got...

"Cody?"

"Genral!"

"When did you get back?"

"I got back this morning, I was hoping you were going to tell me where Rex or Woolly was?"

"Well that makes two of us. I can't find either Captain anywhere?"

"Well this is certainly strange. It's not like either man would play a game of his and seek on us. We may be young biologically but we are not that young."

Jessie sat their in the coroner of the mess and could here everything that was being said by the two commanding officers but also knew something that nobody else knew. He knew where Rex and Woolly were.

Hyperspace:

"Do you think that they will have noticed we are gone yet?" Asked Woolly to a visibly shivering Rex. Rex just shrugged his shoulder, clearly trying to suck all the warmth out of his body.

"I hope not." Whisper the Captain.

"If they find we're gone, we may be in even more trouble."

"Let's just be this all done and before I collapse of exhaustion." Woolly let out a small chuckle at Rex's joke before adding, "You mean freeze to death." That got Rex laughing and then Woolly joined in.

"Well, let's hope this isn't a trap because I really don't feel like fighting anyone"

"You sure you want to do this Rex." Questioned Woolly looking sideways towards the Captain. Rex shuck his head before saying, "This may not have been the best thing to do? But if we don't do it, Anakin Skywalker could be stuck out in the galaxy forever. We are the only ones who know where he is."

_Sorry for the short chapter, I have been busy peppering for GCSEs that are now no lover happening. They next chapter will be longer._


	11. Chapter 11- Busted

Cody sat in his room, trying to figure out away to contact Rex and Woolly, without drawing to much attention to himself. To say Cody was worried would be an understatement, he had no idea where his best friend was or when his most trusted Captain was. Nobody new where they were.

Jessie new Cody was worried, he had seen the look on the Commander's face when Obi-Wan had asked him if he had seen Rex or Woolly. Jessie new he should tell the Commander what he had herd but he didn't want to get int trouble from Rex, but deep down he knew what the right thing to do was.

Anakin sat their staring at the cold ground floor, not knowing what was going to happen to his Captain. He knew that she was the only one who could heal Rex. But was her heart kind enough to do it? Anakin doubted everything she said, his mind was racing. HE knew that Rex was coming, but would they make it before it was too late. Anakin may not have told his Captain a vital piece of information, that he had to be hear by a certain time,if not Ventruss was going to kill him. Just a minor detail. For he new that Rex would waste no time in coming to get him.

Obi-Wan could see his Commander pacing around his room. He could also see the unsure Jessie, debating whether to tell Cody some vital information. Ok, Obi-Wan was spying on his Commander but he knew if he didn't Cody would never tell Obi-Wan if something was wrong. Its the way Kamino bred them.

Jessie was stood outside of Commander Cody's room, watching to door. He knew the Commander was inside as he had look everywhere else on the ship. To say Jessie was worried was an understatement. He knew that Rex's and Woolly's lives depended on this, but he had also heard Genral Skywalker's order to Rex, "Don't tell anyone."

"Commander, can I talk to you" asked Jessie from outside the door. Cody looked at the door, questioning why Jessie was stood out side of his room.

"Of course Jessie. What's wrong?" Asked Cody, opening the door to let Jessie in.

"I may or not know where Rex and Woolly are." said Jessie. As soon as Jessie said this, Cody lepted up and so did Obi-Wan banging his head on the ceiling.

"Maybe you should hold that thought." said Cody, whilst getting up of the bed.

Obi-Wan saw what was happening and heard everything that Jessie had just said and it was obvious that Cody was not the one who gasped when he walked over to where Obi-Wan was hiding in the ventilation system.

Cody opened the vent and saw his very own General watching him. "You just can't leave me alone can you?" Cody asked Obi-Wan as he help him out of the vents. Jessie was sat at the desk, looking very confused as Obi-Wan got out of the vents. That was something Jessie expected from General Skywalker not Kenobi. Then again Skywalker learned from Kenobi.

"Really General you can't leave me alone for 2 seconds" cried Cody. Jessie decided that it was best to sink into the chair and let it take place.

"No I don't think that, Cody. I worry about you and I know that Rex is your batch mate." Replied Obi-Wan.

"So you thought you would follow me around."

"I will go." Jessie said, taking his opportunity to escape, until Cody said, "No I want to hear what you have to say."

"It's not like that Cody, I would never follow you around without a reason."

"Really General, I don't believe you. Can you please leave me alone?"

"No, because I want to hear what Jessie has to say."

Jessie was looking between Obi-Wan and Cody trying to figure out what to do.


	12. Chapter 12- Rescue

Anakin stood there taking in the sights around the landing pad, praying on the force that Rex was going to get their before it was too late. "Please Rex, hurry up." said Anakin to know one in particular.

The so called Captain and the add on Captain were just coming into land on the landing platform where they were meant to meat the Genral. Woolly knew that he wasn't meant to be there but he just didn't trust Rex to go alone but with the amount of droids surrounding the ship, he was having doubts about coming on this trip. Rex looked at Woolly and could he could see the panic in his eyes, but what Woolly didn't know that this was the kind of thing that Rex dealt with on a daily basis. "You ok?" asked Rex, looking a Woolly and seeing how the colour drained from his face.

"Just thinking about how many droids there is out there that we have to fight." replied Woolly looking at Rex.

"Don't worry the 501st deal with things like this all the time. Also I don't think we have to fight them I believe that we are hear to get Genral Skywalker and he was the one who told us to come. So hopeful, for my sake we don't have to fight." Woolly nodded hoping that him and Rex could take them on if needs be, but hopefully they wouldn't have to and they would get Genral Skywalker back without having any problems.

"Your pet is here, and he didn't come alone!" said Ventuss looking at Anakin, who was laided there on the cold ground. As Ventruss said this Anakin looked up. Rex had never disobeyed his orders before, but then again he wasn't entrily sure that when he talked to Rex that he was alone. "You know that I could kill him, but I won't"

"Why? What do you want with him?" questioned Anakin.

"Like I said before, I want information and your Captain is the only one that I can get it from. So make sure he complies and you will get the antidote and the three of you will get out of here alive."

"Who else is in the shuttle with him?"

"A 212th trooper" As Ventruss said this Anakin automatically thought that Cody was with Rex. Anakin didn't mind that Cody was with Rex it made him feel easier about going alone with Ventruss. "Shall we move before I order my troops to shoot them." Anakin followed Ventruss out of the cell and onto the landing platform, where he saw the familier sight of a Republic shuttle.


	13. Chapter 13- Decisions

Rex stood there on the platform, looking around the droids. He didn't know what to do, he knew that their was nobody to save him. "Rex, what do we do?" asked Woolly.

"I thought your beloved General said to come alone, Captain." said a voice from behind them. Rex and Woolly turned around they came face to face with Ventruss and General Skywalker.

"General Kenobi, what are we going to do with Rex and Woolly?" asked Cody, from behind the General. Obi-Wan turned around to face Cody.

"We have to find them before we punish them. Also Cody, I need you to stay on this ship, don't go anywhere." Cody nodded to his General, before turing around to Waxer and Boil. He could tell that they wanted to follow Rex and Woolly because they knew that it would be and adventure, but they also knew the trouble they would cause. Waxer was about to say something, but Cody held up his hand to silence the Sargent. Boil hit Waxer playfully on the arm, making Cody realise how much they were like the 501st troopers. Ruff around the edges, but will always get the job done.

"You ok, Commander?" asked Boil, putting his arm on the Commander's shoulder.

"I am just thinking about how much like the 501st troopers you are. You to may cause me alot of trouble, but you are two of my best soldier's." Waxer and Boil stopped in the hallway letting the Commander's sink in. Before Boil said, "Thanks Commander, but why are you doing this?"

"Well, what I am trying to say is that if Woolly and Rex don't come back. I want Waxer to take over Woolly's position as Captain, and Boil to go and talk some sense into the 501st, becuse I trust you both to do that."

"Thanks, Commander."

"One more thing, when it is just the three of us, please call me Cody."

"Of cause, Cody." said the two trooper's.

"Now, who feels like a game of volleyball with Jessie, Kix and Major Hypes." said Cody, looking at his troopers.

"The 501st won't know what hit them." said Waxer. Boil looked at Cody and Waxer before saying, "Why are most of the 501st medics involved with the game."

"Boil, you can never know when you need a medic, especially with the 501st." said Cody, causing the other two to start laughing.


	14. Chapter 14- The truth will be revealed

"Rex and what's your name orangie?" asked Ventruss. Rex and Woolly looked at each other hoping that what ever Ventruss was trying to do, would not kill them or their General.

"Woolly, your evilness!" said Woolly.

Anakin who was behind Ventruss, was listing to everything that was being said. To hear Woolly speak came as a great shock to Anakin because he at least thought Rex would bring Cody with him unless, something had changed. Anakin then came up with and idea, and said "Ventruss you better get this over with, tell them what you told me. You remember our deal."

Rex and Woolly looked at each other, hoping that General Skywalker hadn't turned to the dark side. Ventruss had a sly grim on her face as she turned to face the two Clones. "I remember the deal and don't you worry this war will all be over soon."

Anakin could hear what Ventruss was saying, having known what she was going to do. He didn't see, how this was going to end the war. Anakin decided that he has had enough and walked up to Ventruss, "How is this going to stop the war?"

"You are a high Jedi General. The chancellor won't listen to you, but the Jedi council will when you show them the evidence!" Rex, Woolly and the droids looked at each other, trying to figure out what the sith lord and the jedi knight were going on about.

"What are you talking about?" came Rex voice, snapping the two leaders out of their thoughts.

"You will find out in time, Captain." said Ventruss, "Follow me!" Rex and Woolly looked at Anakin, who nodded for them to follow Ventruss. Rex knew that he could trust his Jedi General, who he had thought by since the begining of the war after the battle of Geonosis. Some how all those times he had fought by Anakin Skywalker and gained his trust, he could feel that all slipping away now.

"I can feel your uneasy Rex," said Anakin, putting his arm on the Captain's shoulder, "Trust me, there is no way I would let her hurt you or Woolly because I would have Obi-Wan down my back for killing his Captain."

"To be honest, sir, I think he would kill you anyway when we get back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Obi-Wan doesn't know we are rescuing you, he just thinks we have disappeared like Cody." Anakin looked at his Captain, with his arm still on Rex's shoulder Anakin final realised how much his Captain needed this antidote, he could feel him shivering with all the gear on.

"Don't worry, he will have to go through me first." Anakin replied to Rex, leaving the Clone with a small smile. This was then the point that Rex knew that Anakin Skywalker would never let anything happen to him even though he was going against the Jedi code. Rex knew that Anakin Skywalker would always have his back.

_This is the end of this book, but make sure to check out book 2, THE TRUTH, to find out what happens to Rex and Woolly. And to see if they get of this planet?_


End file.
